Mais qui est elle ?
by Duam78
Summary: Que s'est-il passé pendant les 30 secondes séparant les deux invitations du Docteur à la fin de l'épisode 1x01 ...


Le Docteur : Une Conscience Nestene ? Facile !

Rose : Vous n'avez pas été très utile. Sans moi, vous seriez mort.

Le Docteur : En effet… Merci… Très bien, je m'en vais. À moins que... Je sais pas, vous pourriez venir avec moi. Ce n'est pas qu'une cabine londonienne. Elle peut aller partout dans l'univers, et gratuitement.

Mickey : Non ! C'est un alien, un truc…

Le Docteur : Il n'est pas invité. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous pourriez rester ici, passer votre vie à travailler, à manger et à dormir. Où alors, vous pourriez aller... N'importe où.

Rose : C'est toujours aussi dangereux ?

Le Docteur : Ouais.

Rose : Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je trouve ma mère, et quelqu'un doit s'occuper de cet empoté.

Le Docteur : D'accord. À la prochaine.

A peine la porte du Tardis refermée, le Docteur sentit une boule se former au fond de son ventre et remonter petit à petit dans sa gorge. Cette jeune fille l'avait chamboulé, dans tous les sens du terme…

Il se dirigea vers la console de commande et actionna les différents éléments qui permettaient de mettre en route son vaisseau, sa maison, son seul « chez-lui » à présent que sa planète avait été détruite, suite à la Guerre du Temps, et en grande partie à cause de lui.

Il abaissa un levier, tourna un bouton et actionna le moulinet au petit bonheur la chance… Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qu'il venait de vivre, d'analyser, de chercher les réponses aux multiples questions qui étaient apparues.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le Tardis se matérialisa au milieu d'une plage vide… mais c'était mieux comme ça… un « no man's land » était exactement ce qu'il recherchait… personne pour s'étonner de voir débarquer un gars avec un blouson en cuir et une tête d'idiot en plein milieu d'une plage par 25° au soleil…

Il n'avait fait que voyager de quelques centaines de kilomètres… Il avait atterrit en Norvège, dans une petite anse formée le long de la côte ouest… la Bad Wolf Bay… Drôle de nom… se dit-il… La Baie du Méchant Loup… Sûrement une quelconque légende populaire du passé, un peu comme la Bête du Gévaudan en France…

Il prit la direction de la sortie, et s'avança vers le milieu de la plage. Il resta là, debout, pendant ce qui aurait parut des heures à un être humain, à regarder dans le vide, à fixer l'étendue d'eau…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémorait les instants qu'il venait de vivre avec cette jeune femme, d'aspect si fragile extérieurement, mais si forte à l'intérieur… Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de la revoir ? C'était un besoin presque maladif… quelque chose au fond de ses tripes lui disait qu'elle était importante… Mais cela ne se pouvait… Ce n'était qu'une jeune londonienne, certes dégourdie, mais une humaine, qui avait besoin de croquer la vie à pleines dents avec son froussard de petit ami. Hum… Ressentait-il une pointe de jalousie envers ce « Mickey » ? Ce sentiment l'avait pourtant quitté depuis bien longtemps… Et de toutes façons, il avait prit la décision de voyager seul… Il n'aimait certes pas voyager seul… mais depuis les récents évènements, et la perte (naturelle, volontaire ou subie) de ces anciens compagnons de route, il ne voulait plus connaître de tels sentiments d'abandon et de tristesse. Voyager seul, sans attache, sans devoir s'inquiéter pour untel ou unetelle… Il en avait vraiment besoin. Mais était-ce une bonne chose pour lui ?

Où serait-il maintenant, si cette « Rose » ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie ? Où serait-il si elle n'avait pas mis sa propre vie en danger pour le sauver, lui, cet alien qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Sa colère intérieure avait été trop forte et il s'était jeté la tête la première dans les ennuis, sans penser aux conséquences pour les deux jeunes humains qui l'accompagnaient, dans cet égout. Il avait toujours été casse-cou, dès son plus jeune âge, sur Gallifrey… On lui en avait souvent fait la remarque à l'Académie… Bien sûr certaines de ses régénérations étaient plus « combattantes » que les autres, mais il avait toujours eu ce feu qui bouillait en lui… Parfois ses compagnes avaient réussi à canaliser ce feu… comme Sarah-Jane… et il se demandait si cette « Rose » n'était pas comme elle… posée, réfléchie, courageuse, téméraire, mais ayant la tête sur les épaules et pouvant le stopper lorsqu'il le fallait…

Serait-elle connectée à lui, par un quelconque lien invisible ? Cette sensation qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait quitté était toujours présente et ne cessait d'augmenter… Qui pouvait-elle bien être… Même le Tardis ne voulait pas s'éloigner … Il avait mis le générateur de vortex en route, laissant le Tardis décider l'époque, la planète et le lieu… Et il s'était matérialisé en Norvège, le même jour, à la même heure… C'était statistiquement impossible… Il devait y avoir un lien… c'était obligé… Il ne l'avait pas rencontré par hasard dans cet immeuble. Ce n'était pas non plus un hasard, si quelques heures plus tard, c'était chez elle, qu'il avait retrouvé la trace du bras en plastique… ce n'était pas non plus un hasard, si son petit ami avait été enlevé et remplacé par un mannequin et qu'il l'avait, une nouvelle fois retrouvée dans ce restaurant…

Elle n'avait pas été effrayée plus que ça, de savoir qu'il était un alien… Certes, elle avait eu la même réaction que tous ces compagnons, la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans le Tardis… il faut dire que ça avait de quoi choquer… une cabine téléphonique d'urgence de la police des années 1950, qui une fois à l'intérieur se transforme en un spacieux vaisseau spatial… Il faut avouer que c'est assez impressionnant… mais elle avait passé outre… Pas plus d'appréhension, quand elle s'est retrouvée face à Big Ben, à l'autre bout de la ville deux secondes plus tard… et malgré toutes ces « nouveautés » dans sa vie, elle avait gardé la tête froide et l'avait aidé à trouver cet émetteur, pourtant si voyant, que lui n'avait même pas remarqué…

Cette fille était particulière, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment… Qui d'autre aurait eu le courage de défier la Conscience Nestene comme elle l'avait fait, volant littéralement à son secours, accrochée à une corde. Qui aurait accepté aussi facilement les énormités qu'il lui avait racontées… Qui sinon, quelqu'un de spécial…

Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'en voulait de na pas avoir insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne… une image revenait sans cesse le hanter… Lui, lui tenant la main, au milieu de la route, lui expliquant la rotation de la Terre et comment il la ressentait :

Le Docteur : Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur la rotation de la Terre ? C'est comme quand on est petit. La première fois qu'on nous dit que la Terre tourne, nous n'y croyons pas, car tout nous semble immobile. Je peux la sentir… La révolution de la Terre… Le sol sous nos pieds qui tourne à 1 600 km/h… La planète entière qui tourne autour du soleil à 107 000 km/h. Je le sens. On tombe dans l'espace, vous et moi. On s'accroche à la surface de ce tout petit monde, et si on se laisse aller... Voilà qui je suis. Maintenant, oubliez-moi, Rose Tyler. Rentrez chez vous.

Elle aussi l'avait ressentie, la rotation de la Terre, lorsqu'il lui avait prit la main… Mais il l'avait renvoyée chez elle, sans plus d'explication, sans un regard en arrière. Il venait de changer sa vision des choses, et il l'avait simplement laissée là, avec des centaines de questions fourmillant dans sa tête… C'est ce qu'il faisait… changer le futur des personnes, sans se soucier des conséquences… Mais là ce n'était pas pareil…

Le Docteur sortit de ses pensées, il jeta un dernier regard vers la grande étendue de sable s'étalant devant lui, la beauté du paysage lui apparu alors et un sourire lui éclaira le visage… il avait prit sa décision. Il fallait qu'il lui donne une seconde chance de l'accompagner… peut-être était-elle la réponse à nombre de ses questions… Peut-être était elle celle qui apaiserai cette colère omniprésente qu'il ressentait depuis la destruction de sa planète… Peut-être serait-elle plus que ça… Il n'en savait rien, mais une profonde conviction le poussait à repartir la chercher.

Il reprit alors le chemin vers le Tardis, inséra la clef dans la serrure et avança vers la console. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'entrer les coordonnées, le Tardis l'avait fait de lui-même, comme s'il avait su que c'était la seule chose à faire… Il regarda le moment choisi par son vaisseau… 30 secondes après son départ de la ruelle. Serait-elle encore là ? Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Elle avait dû repartir chez elle, ou chez son petit ami… Mais lorsqu'il regarda son écran de contrôle, il la vit, soutenant Mickey et s'en allant… Il la vit également se retourner lorsqu'elle entendit le son particulier du Tardis se matérialiser… Ce geste conforta le Docteur dans sa décision… Le circuit caméléon était censé éviter ce phénomène, pour permettre au Docteur d'atterrir anonymement là où il en avait besoin… Certes, elle avait vu le Tardis, elle était montée à son bord, mais elle n'y était, normalement, pas restée assez longtemps pour que son inconscient soit connecté au cœur du Tardis. Mais elle avait quand même entendu le bruit…

Il se précipita vers la porte, mais se reprit juste à temps pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un fou furieux lorsqu'il l'ouvrirait… Elle était là, le regard tourné vers lui, les yeux brillants de « joie » ou « d'excitation », « d'appréhension » ? Appuyé au chambranle il lui dit simplement ces quelques mots :

Le Docteur : Au fait, je vous ai dit que le Tardis voyage aussi dans le temps ?

Et pour seule réponse elle embrassa Mickey et couru à sa rencontre. A la rencontre de son destin, un destin dont elle n'avait aucune idée, tout comme le Docteur, qui lui, ne saurait que bien plus tard, pourquoi il avait atterrit à la Bad Wolf Bay… Ce lieu, qu'il finira par oublier, et qui ne prendra signification que lorsque le momment des adieux aura sonné.


End file.
